Washington's Relationships
Washington has relationships with many characters throughout the Red vs. Blue series. When he first appeared, Washington originally distrusted or disliked everyone he met, but in Season 9, he's shown to be kinder and more comforting. His change in attitude may be due to discovering the truth about the Director's workings via the implantation of Epsilon. By Season 10, Wash seems to care for the Reds and Blues, seeing them as friends worth protecting. Blue Team At first Washington is neutral towards the Blue Team, seeing them as immature but useful to his mission. By Season 10, Wash has become fiercely loyal to them, threatening to kill Carolina when she intended to harm them. He has even come to consider them his friends, and is also regretful of the bad things that happened to them because of him. Church Of all the Blue Team members, Wash initially seemed to dislike Church the least (maybe even like him a bit) as he is the one who told Church he was the Alpha. Compared to other Blues, Church remains, arguably, the most intelligent, "normal", and the least annoying, making him comparatively less of a nuisance to Washington. Church seems to have some sort of respect for Wash, who he tries to help set off the EMP in Chapter 19 of Reconstruction, even though he knows he may be destroyed, Wash even let Church's A.I. form into his head, something he vowed never to do again. When Church ecstatically celebrated himself hitting the Meta with a spectacular sniper shot, Washington joked "it only counts if you call it," the first time where Washington breaks his visage of intense professionalism. Epsilon Epsilon was Wash's old A.I that committed suicide inside his head, causing him to temporarily go insane. After his experience with Epsilon, Washington vows to never use an A.I. again. It is later revealed that Wash learned from Epsilon the abuse of the Alpha, and used this information to bring down Project Freelancer. Despite his attempts to capture him, Washington seems to put aside his past with Epsilon, as he shows very little emotion to indicate any sort of feelings for Epsilon in Reunion. Epsilon was also, at first, shown to be very begrudging towards Wash, acting rather violently when he saw him for the first time in years. In Reunion, Epsilon refused to go with Wash in a very angry manner, though it might be because of his involvement in the capture of Tex at the moment. When Washington refused to go along with the plan to storm the Director's offsite facility, Epsilon responded that this was what they both wanted. Washington explained he understood how Epsilon felt and tried to urge him to let go, but Epsilon cut him off and callously states he shouldn't have been surprised Wash would turn his back on him, saying it was hardly shocking. More recently, the two's opinions towards each other seem to have shifted. Wash now treats him in a similar manner as he did the original Church, and Epsilon seems to be letting go of his animosity towards Wash, as seen in True Colors when at Wash's request, he defeats all of the Robotic Tex Drones. Caboose Wash seems to care for Caboose, as he tried to save him after he was attacked by the Meta, and he gave Caboose Delta so he would have a better chance of surviving (or it could just be because he didn't want another A.I. in his head), but he seems to respect him just as much as everyone else (not at all). By Season 10 Washington has effectively taken Church's places as both head of the Blue team and as Caboose's reluctant best friend. At one point he even seems to treat Caboose better than Church did, even letting him call Wash "Church" to avoid confusing the poor guy. Wash also seemed rather touched by Caboose's statement that they were friends in the Season 10 episode Out of Mind. Although Caboose's mannerisms and intelligence often befuddle Washington, he does seem to share some form of friendship with the addled soldier. Despite Wash's compassion for Caboose, he still gets annoyed with him in a manner similar to an annoyed parent with a disobedient child, as seen in One-Zero-One when Wash finds out Caboose lends the Reds their tank. Later, when Caboose was lamenting over Church's disappearance, Wash attempts to console him, calling him "buddy". Wash later apologizes to Caboose for Church leaving and gives him a homemade Mk. V helmet. Tucker Wash seems to know Tucker's name in Reunion even though he never met him before. This is probably just a minor inconsistency. By Season 10, Wash seems to tolerate or be on good terms with Tucker. This is proven in Change of Plans when Carolina points a gun at Tucker for attempting to abandon the mission. In response, Wash points a gun at her, claiming he is protecting his friend. Since then Wash has gained a substantial amount of control over Tucker, being more of a leader to him than Church and Flowers. Tucker has also done what Wash tells him. This is shown in Season 11, with Tucker's physical conditioning. Tucker performed squats until he collapsed and then ran laps around the canyon in Barriers to Entry, then in Heavy Mettle, he ran though a difficult obstacle course, with Washington "encouraging" him with a pistol, then did 100 squats with no argument in S.O.S. Tucker did however, complain the entire time he was doing this, inferring he does this under threat of punishment. When not training, the two do have a tendency to argue, and during these times they seem similar to how Church and Tucker acted around each other. Eventually Washington and Tucker reconcile and seem to be friendlier to each other. After Wash becomes separated from Tucker during Season 12, Tucker tries desperately to save him and seems to miss his presence and sense of leadership. This is further shown when Tucker attempts to train the New Republic rebels in Training Daze by utilizing methods Wash had given him in the previous season. After the two reunite, Tucker goes to Wash on advice on leadership, during Accentuate the Interrogative. Tex Wash was impressed with Tex's skills during Introductions. When Maine and Wyoming begin to use live rounds during a lockdown paint simulation, he also seems concerned for her safety. By Reconstruction, however, Wash doesn't seem to trust Tex, as she had received special treatment from the Director and Counselor of Project Freelancer. Although he doesn't seem to want her to endure unnecessary harm, Wash is quite cold to her, dispassionately replying that she should be dead and thinks of her as nothing more than a "shadow" of Allison, someone loved by the Director. Sister Wash does not like Sister, especially for calling him a cop repeatedly which annoys him. He seemingly thinks that Sister is either stupid or in the early stages of insanity. Freckles When Caboose first introduces Freckles, Washington is shocked and tries to reason with Caboose to "let him go". Eventually, Freckles takes the argument between Wash and Tucker seriously to have Caboose become the Blue Team's leader, promoting Caboose and threatening to kill the others if they don't follow his orders, much to Wash's anger. However, before Freckles is about to kill Wash, the latter apologizes to Caboose, reconciling their relationship, and Caboose tells Freckles to follow Wash's order. Afterwards, Freckles begins to follow all of Washington's commands and the two seem to have developed a better relationship. The relationship is similar to Church's relationship with the Blue Team's previous A.I., Shiela, though Freckles never killed Wash, but threatened him the most, a point that Caboose mentioned after Wash gave him Freckles' storage chip. Red Team Though Washington isn't as close with the Reds as he is with the Blues, by Season 10, he has taken somewhat of a liking towards them, threatening to kill Carolina if she harms them, calling them his friends, and even regretting all of the bad things that have happened to them because of him. However, he still gets annoyed by their idiotic antics. Sarge Washington initially had almost no respect for Sarge, neither as a person nor as a leader. He considered Sarge to be wrapped up in a "little Red vs Blue war." Much to Washington's humiliation, Sarge later outsmarts and almost kills him in Upon Further Review, though he survives the encounter. Afterward, he is shown to have much more respect for Sarge, as in n+1, he entrusts him to kill the Meta by using the Warthog's hook. In The New Kid, Sarge admits that he doesn't think Wash is that bad for a "back-stabbing, double-crossing, no good, dirty, rotten Blue." Sarge's inane logic and love for mutual combat, however, annoys Washington at certain points, as shown in One-Zero-One when the former Freelancer tells Sarge he hates him after the latter brings the former into a argument that leaves the former befuddled. Despite that, Wash showed concern for Sarge in The Federal Army of Chorus. Simmons Wash seems to originally dislike Simmons less than the other Red Team members, although he was, as with other reds and blues, far from liking. Simmons seemed to like Wash, as he saluted him for being a better leader than Sarge and he was also worried about how he will survive his encounter with the Meta. Yet, when Washington shot Donut and Lopez in Think You Know Someone, Simmons becomes emotionally distraught and yells at Wash furiously for his actions. It later became clear Washington is rather indifferent to Simmons, as he took him hostage and threatened to kill him to get the Epsilon unit. However, he has since shown to become friends with Simmons and both teams in Season 10. When Simmons is forced to join the Blue Team in Season 11 and creates Basebook, Washington suggests that Simmons "go outside for a bit", implicating his concern for Simmons' mental health. Grif Washington seems to have little opinion on Grif. Grif's immature, blunt, and cowardly approaches to situations often annoy Wash. He cares little for Grif, having immediately tried to kill him after being run over in Valhalla. Very little interactions have been seen between the two, excluding when Grif ran him over with the Warthog, and the few times they spoke during Reconstruction and Season 10. In spite of that, the two have become allies later on. Donut Initially Donut and Washington's only interaction was Washington shooting him on sight to make a point. In Reckless, Wash casually whistled when Donut mention the detail when he was shot, showing he felt somewhat guilty for that. In True Colors, Washington saves Donut from a Tex drone, redeeming himself for shooting him. Their relationship somewhat strains in Long Live the King, when Donut reveals that he only brought Doc in order to rescue the Red and Blue teams, which enrages Wash to the point of attacking him alongside the other Reds and Blues. But as of now, Wash seems to respect Donut. During the battle against the Federal Army of Chorus led by Locus, Donut is wounded and knocked unconscious. Wash shows concern and is relieved to find that he is alive. While he is unconscious in The Federal Army of Chorus, Wash experiences his attempted murder of Donut, clearly showing that he is haunted by the memory. After their capture Wash is annoyed by the banter of Sarge and Donut. However, when Locus arrives Wash immediately becomes protective and states for him to stay the hell away from "his" men. Again later that episode when considering their options given to them by Doyle, Wash looks to Sarge and Donut in turn to hear out their opinions on the matter before deciding to recover Lopez and Freckles. Freelancers In the past, Washington greatly trusted Project Freelancer and the other agents. However, after several events, Wash discovered the Project's crimes, and formulated his own plans to bring the faction to justice through mutiny as a Recovery agent. Maine/The Meta Wash seems to have had a level of friendship with Maine during the days of Project Freelancer. During the mission to capture the Sarcophagus, Maine is put on the same team as Washington. When Maine finds and takes his trademark Brute Shot, Washington compliments him, saying it's a nice look. After Carolina pushes Maine out a window, she and Wash observe as Maine prepares to fight a group of soldiers and Wash comments he almost feels bad for the soldiers, showing he respects Maine's fighting skills. Washington seems to have been closer to Maine than the other Freelancers, both knowing about Maine's constant headaches since implantation of Sigma and at some point learning to understand his growls and hisses. After Maine became the Meta, he began killing other Freelancers and taking their equipment. Eventually Wash becomes one of his victims but, unlike the others, is left alive afterwards. Wash was later shocked to hear the Meta was Agent Maine. Later, during the fight in O'Malley's old fortress, Meta once again defeats Wash but is again spared. At the end of Recreation, Wash teams up with the Meta in order to capture Epsilon. The two work peacefully enough together, with the Meta even taking orders from Wash. During this period, their relationship is not unlike that of the teammates of the Red and Blue Teams, with the Meta openly questioning Wash's orders, sometimes seemingly doing so just to annoy him, such as claiming he did not see Epsilon in his floating body in Valhalla so that Doc would think Washington was seeing things. Washington for his part intentionally piles most of the physical work on the Meta. However, as they come closer to capturing Epsilon, the Meta begins to disregard Wash. In Reunion, the Meta leaves Washington to fall to his death as the cliff he was on collapsed to save himself, leaving Wash to be rescued by Doc. When Tex is captured in the storage unit, Meta betrays and is about to kill Washington, with Wash stating "I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe..." before being rescued by the Reds with Caboose and Tucker. Later on, Wash fights the Meta once more with Epsilon but the two are quickly defeated. Wounded by the Meta, Wash gives Sarge the tow hook from the Warthog in order to defeat the Meta. York Wash was the one who answered York's recovery beacon. He stated that York did well in battle for an "old locksmith." Just before York's body exploded, he recovered his healing unit, which ultimately saved his life when South shot him in the back. In Season 9, Wash, along with the other Freelancers, become concerned when York is hit by a grenade during a training session. Later, when York appears for a mission briefing, Wash is concerned about whether he is in good enough condition for it. During Season 10, Wash and York seem to express a good friendship with one another, as they are seen chatting after Wash helps York up off the ground in the third episode. Later in Season 10, they are often seen joking around with each other, as is noticed when he, York, and North are conversing about the A.I.s, where York jokingly asks that Wash actually believed Delta when he mentioned that eating in his helmet would make it more efficient. During the drop on the Longshore Shipyards Insurrectionist base, York joins Carolina in teasing Wash about throwing up in his helmet, resulting in Wash calling them assholes humorously. Throughout the following battle, York is seen working with Wash in engaging the enemy and they seem to work well together in combat. When Carolina is getting implantation surgery for Eta and Iota, Wash makes a comment, while trying to calm South Dakota, that simply enrages her further. This caused York to tell Wash that "every time he opens his mouth, he only makes things worse". Washington simply apologizes sheepishly. South Dakota In Season 9, South and Wash have a brief conversation on whether Tex is a guy or girl. Wash, initially believing her to be male, attempts to correct his mistake but stutters over his words, leading South to laugh teasingly at him, showing a small friendship between the two. Throughout Season 10, they have only a few interactions, most notably when after Epsilon's self destruction in Wash's head, the Director cancels the A.I. Implantation Program, causing South to somewhat blame him. Wash eventually comes to distrust and dislike South, as she shot him in the back to save herself in Recovery One: Part Four. He later meets her in Reconstruction, where shortly after he shoots her in the head from point blank range. Then, while disposing of her body, he seems to take joy in it; shooting her, throwing a grenade at her, setting her on fire with a flamethrower, then blowing her up again through the use of multiple explosives. North Dakota Like with York, Washington's interactions with North Dakota seemed to be on a friend to friend relationship as seen in Captive Audience when they have a brief conversation about Wash's meeting with Internals. During Season 10 they also converse about the size of A.I units due to Wash's surprise at Theta's size, and seem to regularly converse with each other. North, along with his sister South, also checked on Washington after his implantation with Epsilon. However, in Recovery One Part Two, he shows little remorse upon standing over North's dead body and hardly lets South have any time with her dead brother. This may have been due to a change in attitude on the part of Wash as a result of the Epsilon incident or even simply his dislike for South affecting his emotions at the time. Given the Meta was suspected to be lingering around, it is possible Wash simply suppressed his emotions to reduce the danger to both himself and South or merely did not express emotion to avoid wasting time and/or agitating South. Wyoming Wyoming and Wash don't interact with each other very much. In Season 9, he seemed to be concerned when Wyoming and Maine started shooting live rounds against Tex during a training match. During Season 10, Wyoming and Wash had a few interactions, mainly working together to retrieve C.T.'s armor, and both visiting Carolina after her implantation of Eta and Iota. Like the others, Wash does get annoyed with Wyoming's knock-knock jokes. Years later, in Recovery One when Washington tries to retrieve Delta, the two have a brief firefight before Wyoming escapes. Carolina Wash and Carolina seem to share somewhat of a brother-sister relationship, with Carolina looking out for him, and Wash respecting her skills and intelligence. When watching the fight in Introductions, she makes a comment about lock down paint, to which Wash responds with sarcasm. Later, during the mission briefing, Carolina trusts Wash to assign him York's usual job of lockpicking since he was in the hospital. Though he questions Carolina's decision of making him the lock pick for the mission, he goes along with it until York returns to the team. Wash originally questions him being on the team and voiced concerns that his condition may get in the way of their objective. However, Carolina shuts him up, saying that if "he says he's good then he's good." Wash has no objection to this and trusts Carolina to make the right decisions, saying "It's your call, boss." He seems comfortable enough around her to joke about her combat with an Insurrectionist to be "showing off." During their mission in the scrapyard, Carolina saves Wash's life from a nuke when he refuses to use his jetpack for fear of ending up like Georgia, much to Carolina's chagrin, and later during a drop into the Longshore Shipyards, humorously calls her and York "assholes" for teasing him about him possibly throwing up in his helmet. In the present, Wash tries to be friendly with Carolina, despite her coldness. When she reminds him that he failed to capture the Meta at the power station, his response seems somewhat hurt. He tries to help and comfort Carolina when she felt guilty about Maine, and again, saying she should 'trust her instincts' when she prepares to leave for an old fortress. However, their relationship starts to strain when Carolina's zeal against the Director starts to consume her. Wash is shown getting increasingly impatient and fed up with her; even glaring at her when she stares him down and orders him to inform the Reds and Blues of their departure from Valhalla. Wash, unwilling to start another fight begrudgingly complies. Not long after, however, he is outraged at her demand that the Reds and Blues put themselves in danger so she would have a chance at the Director and speaks up on their behalf. When Carolina goes as far as to point her gun at Tucker, Wash retaliates and warns her to stand down, expressing his disappointment that she is no longer able to tell the difference between her friends and her enemies. This reveals that despite their closeness, Washington prioritizes the safety of his companions before the mission. Later, in Reckless, Washington tries to talk the other Reds and Blues out of going after Carolina and Epsilon, but in the end, decides to help as well. When Carolina is knocked down in her fight with the Tex drones, Wash orders her to get up. Shocked to see him return, Carolina asks why he came back. Wash simply replies that the Reds and Blues weren't that bad. Their relationship takes a more positive tone as they fight off the drones whilst watching each other's backs, and throughout the Chorus Trilogy, they are seen working together very well, though Carolina occasionally berates Wash for his mess-ups, similar to their relationship back in Project Freelancer. After the events on Chorus, they still share a good relationship with each other, with Wash implying he's helping Carolina fit in with the Blood Gulch Crew better, even going so far as to get Grif to tutor her on how to relax and entertaining the group's antics with her. However, he is still willing to spring to his fellow Freelancer's aid when necessary, such as when Dylan Andrews finally finds them in Previously On, or when they later leave on the trail of the missing Freelancers. Later on, in Battlescars, Wash's and Carolina's relationship is shown to be more romantic as they have a somewhat serious heart-to-heart about their past and what the future holds for them. As Carolina goes to throw York's Lighter to the ocean, Wash stops her by gently grabbing her wrist, before slipping his hand into hers, telling Carolina it isn't necessary to destroy the past in order to have a future. The two then share a moment looking out at the ocean, until Wash humorously ruins the moment by asking Carolina to take off her armor without thinking about what he's just asked her. It is implied in this conversation that Wash told Carolina his real name at some point (or she otherwise found out) despite Freelancers being forbidden from referring to each other by real names, as Carolina tenderly addresses Wash as "David", emphasizing their closeness to one another. Four Seven Niner Before both were transferred to Recovery, Pilot Four Seven Niner treated Washington like a child while he showed fear of her piloting methods, such as in Fall From Heaven. After their transfer, both become bitter but Four Seven Niner showed a great deal of trust and respect to Washington and Wash treated her professionally. It also seems that after the events of Recovery One she became closer to him, as she calls him by his nickname instead of his call sign and shows concern for him on occasions. Director During Season 9, Washington seemed to trust the Director, believing that he was helping him and the other Freelancers. Doubts and resentment seem to come closer to the surface after Wyoming and Maine go unpunished after severely injuring York with a grenade. After Epsilon's self-destruction in Washington's mind, he becomes much more rebellious, culminating in wholesale mutiny toward the Director. In Reconstruction: Chapter 19, Washington has a final discussion with the Director, who attempts to stop him from activating the EMP. A.I. After the Epsilon incident, Washington didn't trust or allow other A.I. in his head, because he wants no other A.I. to discover what he knows. Because of his views towards A.I., Wash became a Recovery agent. Delta Delta seems to be the only A.I. Wash appears to trust. He seemed to be worried about Delta after he is taken by the Meta. Delta also seems aware of, and even endorses Wash's somewhat vengeful nature, advising Wash to eliminate South Dakota, much to Wash's agreement. As a side note, Delta once pranked Washington when both were still in Project Freelancer. Theta When he first met Theta, Washington was nervous of the A.I. because he was small and purple. However, Theta also felt the same about Wash, being gigantic to the A.I. It's shown that he was angered when he couldn't find Theta on North in Recovery One. Sigma Wash found Sigma creepy when he greeted his "brother" Delta during the battle at Longshore Shipyards, and his opinion was seconded by York. Years later, Washington reveals he blames Sigma for why Maine became the Meta when Carolina blames herself for it. Charon Industries Although he initially didn't know the truth about the group, Washington has been an enemy of Charon Industries for many years. In the past events of the Project Freelancer Saga, he often fought against the Insurrectionists, Charon's private security force, on team missions, believing they were a UNSC splinter group. During the fourth saga, Wash fights against the "Space Pirates" on Chorus to prevent the corporation from committing mass genocide on the planet. C.T. In Case File 01.045, it is demonstrated that C.T. and Wash had a close relationship while working in Project Freelancer, since Wash attempts to comfort C.T. after a failed mission and affectionately refers to her by her nickname, Connie. From that moment on, C.T. directs every criticism she has about the project towards Wash, trying to get him to realize what the Director was doing. After the mission to retrieve the Sarcophagus, Wash sees C.T. contact an Insurrectionist, but doesn't seem surprised and somewhat apathetic. During Revelation, Wash is surprised after discovering C.T.'s helmet in the desert. Chairman In Recreation, after being imprisoned at the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility, Wash was later allowed to see the Chairman. During their meeting, the Chairman treats him coldly and humorously, while Washington is quite strict towards the latter. The Chairman ultimately agrees to send Washington on a mission, with the Meta, to locate and capture Epsilon, in exchange for his freedom. However, a UNSC Police officer states "The Chairman will not be happy he's dead. I think he wanted to debrief him personally." in n+1 after the Blood Gulch Crew help Wash fake his death, suggesting the Chairman wasn't going to keep his end of the deal. After the Reds and Blues were pardoned for their crimes by the Chairman after Season 10, Control manipulated Wash and the others after they crash landed on Chorus, in hopes of eradicating the inhabitants of the planet. After the group learn that Control is the Chairman, the Reds and Blues accept his declaration of war on Chorus. Because of this, it can be assumed Washington despises the Chairman for his actions. Felix Washington originally didn't trust Felix despite the latter saving him from being shot in Neighborhood Watch. After Doc treats Felix's injury in FAQ, Wash interrogates him, causing Felix to identify him due to being "aggressive, paranoid, and a little melodramatic." After Felix reveals their situation and how many see the Reds and Blues as the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, Washington and the others help him prepare for an attack. The two speak with each other in Ready…Aim…, where Felix encourages Wash to rekindle his old habits, prompting Wash to return to his steel armor color scheme. However, in Cloak and Dagger, Wash's relationship with Felix became completely strained when the latter revealed that he was working with Locus and tricked the Reds and Blues into providing him with information. Because of this, Wash lost all respect and trust in Felix. Given Wash was more than happy to point a gun at him during Fed vs. New, making a sarcastic joke along the way, it's clear their relationship has broken down entirely. Locus From their first encounter, Washington has never trusted Locus, due to him threatening the Reds and Blues and attacking them in Fire. However, Locus seems to take a special interest in Washington and questions him on why he gives meaning to meaningless objects and people. Wash, on the other hand, calls him a monster and even after Locus explains that he never meant to kill the Blood Gulch Crew during his raid on their base, Wash still did not trust him. In Cloak and Dagger, because Locus attempted to kill them it can be said that Wash still holds no trust to Locus. When the Reds and Blues face against the Space Pirates at Radio Jammer Station 1C, Washington battles Locus. During their fight, Locus ultimately explains his ideology of being a soldier to Wash and argues the latter has become weaker after joining the Blood Gulch Crew. However, Washington deduces Locus is in fact the one who is afraid and is only hiding behind his "beliefs" to avoid responsibility for his past actions. Uncharacteristically becoming enraged, Locus attacks Washington wildly before he and Felix are forced to retreat. Over the course of Season 13 Wash repeatedly informs Locus that he is the soldier and Locus is just a killer. This seems to have quite an effect on Locus as over time Locus seems to have difficulties finishing off Wash due to his soldier philosophy crumbling. Other Doc Washington appears to hate Doc, even stating this in Perusing the Archive. Having dragged Doc along as an unwilling prisoner, Doc's attitude never fails to get on Wash's nerves. Washington seems to disrespect Doc to the point that he will ignore seemingly logical advice from him. A prime example being when Doc told Wash that Tex may have set a trap for him and the Meta. However, after Doc saves Washington from a collapsing ice field, Wash entrusts him with protecting Epsilon after the Meta turns on him and attacks, suggesting that his opinion on Doc has changed. Doc later states that Wash got what he wanted in Season 10, which was a new and trusting team. Dr. Grey After Washington, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez are captured by the Federal Army, Wash is resuscitated by Dr. Grey, after he hallucinates in The Federal Army of Chorus. Although he is somewhat disturbed by her, Wash appreciates her aid and begins to become friends with her. When the group is rescued by Carolina and Epsilon at F.A.C. Outpost 37, Grey ultimately joins them. In Accentuate the Interrogative, he witnesses Grey berating Carolina for opening up her injured leg, which Wash admits was amusing to see such a scene. Soon after, Grey helps them interrogate the mercenary Zachary Miller to obtain more information. Category:Relationships